


i build my own foundation (i choose my own bricks)

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Anger Management, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Forgive Me, Geeks, Gen, Identity Issues, Identity Porn, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nerdiness, Pack Dynamics, Platonic BDSM, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Puppy Play, Safewords, Trust Issues, everyone deals with their issues through kink amirite?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: In which Walter deals with his anger and mental health issues through kink and lets people take care of him.





	i build my own foundation (i choose my own bricks)

"I know I fucked up the last time we worked together, and I know you're having quite a hard time learning how to trust me again, but you can't keep lashing out at everyone and everything around you."  
Walter hates that he's right, hates that he's back kneeling at Cabe's feet on some cheap motel floor again, that's why he can't quite bring himself to grit out the yes, sir he knows is expected of him.  
"Remember I'm here the entire time," Paige says, "and you can always safeword out."  
"Speaking of which, do you remember your safeword, Scorpion?"  
Walter lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His chosen name, the name that wasn't the one on his birth certificate, was what he needed to hear right now. It helped him relax and settle into the right headspace.  
" _Androctonus_ ," he whispered.  
"Good boy," Cabe murmured and stroked his hair once.


End file.
